the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman (film)/Credits
Full credits for Aquaman. Logos Opening WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presents A PETER SAFRAN Production A JAMES WAN Film AQUAMAN Closing Directed by JAMES WAN Screenplay by DAVID LESLIE JOHN SON-MCGOLDRICK and WILL BEALL Story by GEOFF JOHNS & JAMES WAN and WILL BEALL Produced by PETER SAFRAN, p.g.a. ROB COWAN Executive Producers DEBORAH SNYDER ZACK SNYDER JON BERG GEOFF JOHNS WALTER HAMADA Based on Characters from DC Aquaman created by PAUL NORRIS and MORT WEISINGER Director of Photography DON BURGESS, ASC Production Designer BILL BRZESKI Edited by KIRK MORRI Music by RUPERT GREGSON-WILLIAMS Music Supervisor MICHELLE SILVERMAN Visual Effects Supervisor KELVIN MCILWAIN Visual Effects Producer KIM NELSON LOCASCIO Costumes Designed by KYM BARRETT Casting by ANNE MCCARTHY KELLIE ROY Crawl Art Second Unit Director JOHN MAHAFFIE Unit Production Manager ANNE BRUNING First Assistant Director SIMON WARNOCK Second Assistant Director DEBORAH ANTONIOU ILM Visual Effects Supervisor JEFF WHITE Scanline Visual Effects Supervisor BRYAN HIROTA Cast Coming soon! Visual Effects Australian Unit Coming soon! 2nd Unit Coming soon! Newfoundland Plate Shot Unit Coming soon! Morocco Unit Coming soon! Italy Plate Unit Coming soon! Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Supervisors Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Visual Effects Production IRENE CAI LINLI LIM EDUARDO ROMERO MORGAN TELFER PHUI YUNG CHAN LLEWELLYN LITTLEMORE WILLIAM ROSS LIVIA TENG JOEL CHEYNE ANNA MABARAK INSA RUDERICH-BURCH YEGOR TESLER ADAM ROULIN DRISCOLL MAIRI MACFARLANE ANDREW SLEVIN JUSTINE WATKINS REBECCA EFROSMAN NICK MIKESELL JORDAN SNOW SEAN WICKS NEIL HUGHES KAROLINA O'BRIEN HUDSON STEWART KAISHA WILLIAMS BRIAN IANKOVS FRANCES PADUA DANIEL TAN PEARLYN YEO ENG SZE JIA ATIE PLUMER SARAH TAN RACHEL HO PUI YI Software and Technology Production and Technical Support Visual Effects by BASE FX NICHOLAS BARNES SIEW JIAYI WANG LU LIU SAINAN ZHOU BIN SUN JILEI JAY MEHTA ZHANG SHUO JIA HSIN CHEN FAN JINGJING LIU MENG ZHAO TIANHUI CHEAH CHEE CHIN GAO JINGLEI SHIN NAM QIN YAN WEI DANDAN LI JINSONG NICOLE MARIA NONIS GUO YANG GOPINATHAN GOWRISHANKAR ZHANG JIXING MITUL VALLABHBHAI PATEL WANG YANING ZHANG HAO HARRY LAM SU PENG ZHANG YIXIONG CHIA CHEOW HONG CHEE KIEN LEONG ZHANG QIONGGE YUANG YUANLONG ZHANG HONG EMILY LIN ASHLESH KOTANGALE RAVINDRA CHEN ZHONGHAO LI JIANGCHENG QIU LINHAO RAJMOHAN SINGH RAWAT DOMINIC ZHU Visual Effects by VIRTUOS Visual Effects by SCANLINE VFX Visual Effects Production Supervisors ALEX BRANTON MATT BULLOCK NICK CREW STEPHEN DAVIS CARLOS PATRICK DE LEON EVAN FRASER IVO KLAUS AREK KOMOROWSKI ROLAND LANGSCHWERT YVONNE MUINDE HARRY MUKHOPADHYAY DEVAN MUSSATO BARTEK OPATOWIECKI JOHANNES PETER ANDREW ROBERTS MICHELE STOCCO Digital Effects Leads TIM ADAMS ASHLEY BLYTH MATTIAS BRUNOSSON CURTIS CARLSON SHANE COOK JONATHAN FREISLER KATARINA GACEVSKA HASAN ILHAN HANNES KRIEGER NICK LEVENDUSKI DYLLAN LU JUSTIN MITCHELL KISHORE SINGH GREG TSADILAS SHELLEY WELCH BLAIR WERSCHLER ESTHER YAP Visual Effects Production ALEXANDRA CARR VAN LE DO SINJE GEBAUER RIKKE GJERLØV HANSEN SANGEETH MOHAN CINDY KHOO ISAAC LIPSTADT ZACHARY MALLETT VISHISHTH KUMAR JOEL MENDIAS IVAN MIĆKOVIĆ SCOTT MILLER GRETEL NG ADAM PETRIE ERIC SCHUMACHER LISA K. SPENCE ILKKA UITTO LEI ZHANG Digital Effects Coordinators ANKITA AGRAWAL MICHAEL ARMSTRONG EDWARD S. BAUMAN YERI CASANOVA WENDY J. HULBERT ANDRÉA KISTLER JULIETTE LEMAIRE MELISSA OLSEN RICHARD ROMERO VIC SIMIELE ERROL STÜSSI CARLOS FLORES TAVITAS MAX TENNESSEN MATTEO D. VEGLIA THOMAS WAGENER ROBERT WEN REN YEH Visual Effects Crew JAMIE ADKINS JORDAN ALAEDDINE TOGRUL ALEXPEROV MONA LISA ALI STEPHANIE ALVARADO LOUIS AMADEN LUIZ AMARAL JONGJUN AN ANDREW ANDERSON JOERG BAIER AL BAILEY PER CHRISTIAN BALAY PEDRO PAULOS BELLINI FRANCIS BEZOOYEN IOAN BOIERIU FERNANDO BORGES PACHECO TYSON BRADOCK BABY BRAULIO BILL BRIDGES NATHAN BUDARICK CHRISTIAN BURGGRAF ANDRÉ CANTAREL TIM CATALANO ADELINE CHAN KENNETH CHUA JESSICA CLIFTON GREGORY COELHO NIKO CONTE LYDIA COSGRAVE CHRISTOPHER COURTLAND ROBERT DIAZ EDGAR DIAZ AARON DIXON TOBI DOMMER ANDREA DONGO TARA DONOVAN MIKE DREW CHEMS EDDINE DROUICH BOGDAN DUBOVYK DYLAN DUNFORD KALENE DUNSMOOR CLÉMENTINE DUPONT SYLVAIN DUROYON MIREU EEM MORITZ EICHE JAMES ELSTER DAN FEINSTEIN LOUISE FONTILLAS RACHEL FOO ELOI ANDALUZ FULLÀ PAUL FULLER MIKE GAJGA JAMI GIGOT-WORTH FRANCOIS GODOFE RICARDO GOMEZ MARIANA GORBEA SCOTT GUDAHL CARLOS F. GUZMAN ROMAN MARTIN HALLE DONGHOON HAN HYUNSUG HAN DAVID HARTER THOMAS HARTMANN JASON HENREY SEAN HEUSTON CRAIG HILDITCH JOSIAH HOLMES HOWISON CHUNG-YIN HSIEH MIKE HSU ANDREW HUTCHINSON AZADEH IRANBAN RAJEEV JAGASIA SEOK RYAN JANG CAROLINA JIMENEZ GARCIA VINCENT KANHAI HANEUM KIM JEFF KIM TIM KLINK SEAN KOBUS CRYSTAL KOHRI KEVIN KOHRI ELICIA KOO AARON KOZAK SCOTT KRAVITZ YADU KRISHNAN ANDREA KRUPP SATBIR SINGH KUKREJA TOYOTAKA KURODA DAMIEN LAM FIRDAUS LATIF CHRIS LEE WU CHIEN KEN LEE WEI LING LEE WOOHYUCK LEE JOHN LINDSTEIN SITING LIU ALEXANDRA LORUSSO MICHAEL LOEFFLER JOE MANGIONE ALI MAPAR CHARANA MAPATUNA ALDO MARTINEZ CALZADILLA ASHLEY McCORRISTON CHRIS McILVEEN BRODY McILVEEN KORBINIAN MEIER DANIEL MEJIA KEN MEYER JONAH MICHAUD DANIELE MIELI JUNGYEON JANE MIN VIKRAM MOHAN REUBEN MONTGOMERY JULIA MRUGALA CONRAD MURREY AMIT NARWANI JOSIAH NATHAN KEN OGBO SEONG JIN PARK BRIAN PELUSO CHRIS PEMBER NICHOLAS PFEIFFER QUENTIN PRENANT KEVIN RIDGWAY SAYSANA RINTHARAMY BRENDAN ROGERS AMANDA ROOP DAVID ROSE ENRIQUE SANDOVAL TARKAN SARIM FRANZ SCHILLER YOANN SCHMID JENS SCHNEIDER RON SCHREMS LÁSZLÓ SEBÕ FLAVIO SEGAL JAEIL SEO SIDDHARTH SHAH SHAREEF SHANAWANY AMRISH SHARMA KODEESWARAN SHENBAGARAM ROOHI TOPGI DAVIDE SIBILIA MARCELA A. SILVA NICOLE SMITH IAN SMITH NADIA SO DAVID STOPFORD ALAN STUCCHI CHRISTOPHER SUTHERLAND NEIL RUSSELL TAN GAETAN THIFFAULT MICHAL TURKOWSKI LEIKI VESKIMETS SCOTT VOSBURY ED WALTERS ROSE WANG THOMAS WARRENDER TOBY WATSON DANIEL WENNERHOLM SHANE CHRISTOPHER WICKLUND CURTIS WILLIS MARK WONG BJÖRN WORTMANN ED WOU TOMASZ WROBEL HOWARD YAN SINAE YI JACOB ZAGURI ASIM ZAIDI DAMIAN ZAPRUCKI ZACHARIAH ZAUBI PEDRAM ZIAEI Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Software and Technology Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previsualization Artists Virtual Production Artists Visual Effects Production Visualization by DAY FOR NITE Visualization by HALON ENTERTAINMENT LLC Visualization by HOLLYWOOD VFX Lidar Scanning & Cyber Scanning by CLEAR ANGLE STUDIOS Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists Special Thanks NICK CARDY PETER DAVID RAMONA FRADON BOB HANEY ESTEBAN MAROTO JACK MILLER PAUL PELLETIER JOE PRADO IVAN REIS Courtesy of Parley for the Oceans Stingray licensed by ITV Studios Global Entertainment The Dutch Ministry of Defence Camera Cranes & Dollies & Hydrascope Telescoping Crane Arm by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Filmed in Australia, With The Assistance of the Australian Government Filmed in Queensland Australia With The Assistance of Screen Queensland The Film was Supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne Australia With the assistance of Film Victoria Australia The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced with the Participation of Newfoundland and Labrador Film Tax Programs American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08129) ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits